drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shendu
Shendu ist ein anthropomorpher dämonischer Drache und ein Hauptantagonist in der Zeichentrickserie "Jackie Chan Adventures" (2000-2005). Beschreibung und Fähigkeiten Shendu ist ein ca. 6 Meter großer anthropomorpher dämonischer Drache. Er ist eine Mischung aus europäischen und östlichen Drachen. Er hat einen massig muskulösen Körperbau, übermenschliche Körperkraft und besitzt neben Feueratem auch diverse magische Kräfte. In seiner versteinerten Form ist er ein zusammengerollter Drache, ähnlich dem Ouroboros. Jackie Chan Adventures Staffel 1 Einst herrschte Shendu im alten China bis sich seine Untertanen gegen ihn wandten "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 1, Folge 5: Wolf im Schafspelz" und der Zauberer Lo Pei "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 2: Der Terrakottakrieger" ihn mittels eines Zaubers in eine Statue verwandelte und seine Kräfte in zwölf Talismane aufspaltete, die die zwölf chinesischen Tierkreiszeichen repräsentieren: * Affe = Verwandlung * Drache = Feuer * Hahn = Levitation und Telekinese * Hase = Geschwindigkeit * Hund = Unsterblichkeit * Ochse = Stärke * Pferd = Heilung und Regeneration * Ratte = Leben * Schaf = Astralprojektion und in Träumen eindringen * Schlange = Unsichtbarkeit * Schwein = Hitzeblick * Tiger = Spaltung in helle und dunkle Seite Die Talismane wurden um die ganze Welt verteilt und Shendu wohl versteckt bis er 900 Jahre später in die Hände der Schwarzen Hand, angeführt von Valmont, geriet. Shendu versprach Valmont die Reichtümer des Ching Xi Hung, Shendus einstigem Palast in China, als Gegenleistung, dass er die Talismane findet und ihn aus seiner steinernen Form befreit. So machten sich die Handlanger von Valmont auf die Suche nach den magischen Talismanen, was sie in Konflikt mit dem Archäologen Jackie Chan, seiner Nichte Jade und seinem Onkel und die geheime Regierungsorganisation Sektion 13, angeführt von Jackie Chans gutem Freund Captain Black, brachte. Durch die Macht des Schaf-Talismans konnte Shendu aus seiner steinernen Hülle rauskommen und übernahm den Körper von Jade, die mit dem Schaf-Talisman herumexperimentiert hatte, in der Hoffnung so nach Sektion 13 gebracht zu werden. Doch Jade konnte im Traum von Jackie Chan eindringen und ihn vor den Aktivitäten des Dämons warnen. Dem Onkel gelang es mittels eines Zaubers per Handy Shendu aus Jades Körper auszutreiben und zurück in seine steinerne Hülle zu befördern. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 1, Folge 5: Wolf im Schafspelz" Als Jackie Chan durch die Macht des Tiger-Talismans in einen guten und einen bösen Teil gespalten wurde wurden die Talismane von dem bösen Jackie Chan geraubt und zu Valmont gebracht. Zwar konnte Jackie Chan wieder er selbst sein, aber die Talismane wurden mit der Statue zusammengefügt und so konnte Shendu wieder seine ursprüngliche Form annehmen. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 1, Folge 12: Kleine und große Katzen" Wieder zum Leben erwacht wandte sich Shendu gegen die Schwarze Hand und machte sich nach China auf, um sein ursprüngliches Reich wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Durch Tohru, einem einstigen Handlanger von Valmont, erfuhren Jackie und seine Freunde, dass der Drache Shendu hieß und konnten mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. In Ching Xi Hung angekommen wollte Shendu seine Drachen heraufbeschwören, während sich Valmont und seine Handlanger an den Schätzen von Shendu bedienen wollten. Jackie Chan bekam von seinem Onkel einen Zauber auf die Hände geträufelt, damit er die Talismane aus Shendus Körper rausziehen konnte. Es kam zum Kampf bei der auch Jade mitmischte. Captain Black wollte mit seinen Leuten eingreifen, worauf ihn der Onkel scharf belehrte, dass Zauber nur mit Zauber bekämpft werden kann. Jackie Chan schaffte es aus Shendus Körper den Ratten-Talisman herauszuziehen und Shendu somit wieder in eine Statue zu verwandeln. Shendu schwor Rache, doch Jade setzte die Macht des Drachen-Talismans ein und zerstörte somit Shendus steinerne Hülle und tötete ihn dadurch. Ching Xi Hung zerfiel und damit auch die Schätze, sehr zum Verdruss von Valmont und seinen Männern, jedoch konnten sie die Talismane für sich beanspruchen. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 1, Folge 13: Der Zauberdrache" Staffel 2 In der Unterwelt kam es zum Treffen zwischen dem nun körperlosen Shendu und seinen dämonischen Geschwistern Po Kong, Xiao Fung, Tchang Zu, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Hsi Wu und Bai Tza. Sie verübelten ihm zutiefst, dass er über China herrschte, während sie noch in der Unterwelt eingesperrt waren. Doch Shendu versprach seinen Geschwistern sie zu befreien auf dass sie erneut über die Menschen herrschen können. Dafür ermöglichten sie Shendu die Fähigkeit einen menschlichen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Shendu war schon klar, wer sein Wirtskörper sein sollte: Jackie Chan. Jackie und seine Freunde kamen in Konflikt mit Valmont und seiner Gang, die die Macht der Talismane für ihre krummen Touren einsetzten. Es kam zum Konflikt zwischen Valmont und Jackie Chan und Shendu kehrte aus der Unterwelt zurück um Jackie Chans Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Doch durch Valmonts Eingreifen übernahm Shendu ungeplant Besitz von Valmonts Körper. Valmont war alles andere als begeistert Shendu als Wirtskörper zu dienen, was auch für Shendu alles andere als erfreulich war. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 5: Shendu kehrt zurück" So geschah es, dass man sich zuerst auf die Suche nach der Pan'ku Box, ein magisches Artefakt mit der man die Dämonentore finden und öffnen kann. Jackie Chan versuchte Valmont (Shendu) aufzuhalten, aber geriet mit seinen Freunden, das von Jade zusammengestellte J Team, aneinander sodass die Pan'ku Box in die Hände von Valmonts Handlanger geriet. Der besessene Valmont konnte die Pan'ku Box selbst nicht berühren, da sie ja aus guter Magie bestand. Der Onkel erfuhr, dass die Dämonen dereinst von mächtigen Zauberern gebannt wurden und dass man verhindern musste, dass die Tore jemals wieder geöffnet werden. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 6: Das J Team" Zwar gelang es Valmont (Shendu) jeweils ein Tor zu öffnen und einen Dämon zu befreien, doch Jackie Chan und seine Freunde konnten die Tore wieder schließen. Shendu wollte Valmonts Körper mehr wie das eines Drachens aussehen lassen, was Valmont alles andere als gut fand. Er berührte die Pan'ku Box, wodurch er zwar seine menschliche Gestalt wiedererlangte, aber Shendu im Schlaf versetzte. Valmont wandte sich an den Onkel in der Hoffnung Shendu durch einen Exorzismus-Zauber auszutreiben. Der Onkel konnte lediglich auf Valmonts Stirn ein Zauberzeichen malen, damit Shendu unterdrückt werden konnte bis er einen Weg finden würde Shendu aus Valmonts Körper auszutreiben. Jedoch wurde während der Konfrontation mit der Wasserdämonin Bai Tza das Zeichen ausgespült und Shendu übernahm wieder die Kontrolle über Valmonts Körper. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 25: Ein neues Atlantis" Bei der Bannung der Wasserdämonin Bai Tza geschah es jedoch, dass Jade aus Versehen mit in die Unterwelt verbannt wurde. Die Dämonen waren über die Lage alles andere als begeistert und verlangten von ihrem Bruder Shendu zu wissen, wie sie doch noch herauskommen könnten. Shendu erwähnte sein Tor, allerdings verschwieg er, dass nur einer seiner Geschwister das Tor benutzen konnte. Jackie Chan, sein Onkel und Tohru konnten Shendus Tor in Hong Kong finden und mit einem Zauber konnte der Onkel Shendu aus Valmonts Körper austreiben und die Unterwelt versetzen. Jade schaffte es durch das geöffnete Tor zurück in die Arme ihres Onkels Jackie zu fallen. Valmont freute sich endlich frei von Shendu zu sein und Shendu erwartete seine Strafe für sein Versagen. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 26: Gefangen im Dämonenreich" Doch Shendu kam auf die Idee einfach das Buch der Zeit zu Gunsten der Dämonen umzuschreiben. Seine Geschwister ermöglichten es ihm aus der Unterwelt rauskommen und Besitz von Jackie Chan zu ergreifen. Der besessene Jackie Chan reiste nach Australien, fand das Buch der Zeit, in der die Geschichte der Welt festgehalten wird, und schrieb es um, wobei Jade eine Seite ausreißt. Shendu schaffte es eine Realität zu schaffen, in der die Dämonen über die Welt und die Menschheit herrschen. So sind Valmont und seine Handlanger seine Hofnarren und Jackie Chan ist einfach nur eine Putzkraft. Nur Jade, die als einzige nicht von den Veränderungen beeinflusst wurde, war entschlossen das J Team zusammenzuführen und die veränderte Realität rückgängig zu machen. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 27: Das Buch der Zeit – Teil 1" Jade schaffte es schließlich das J-Team zusammenzuführen und bekämpfte die Dämonen. Mit Hilfe des Buches der Zeit konnten die Dämonen gebannt werden und Jade konnte die ursprüngliche Realität wiederherstellen. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 2, Folge 28: Das Buch der Zeit – Teil 2" Staffel 3 Valmont und seine Handlanger brachen in Sektion 13 ein, um die Talismane an sich zu reißen, jedoch zerstörte sie Jackie Chan mittels einer Laserkanone, was jedoch führte, dass die Kräfte sich in auserwählte Tiere festsetzen. Die Suche nach den Tieren, die die Kräfte der Talismane in sich trugen, führte zum Konflikt mit dem finsteren Zauberer Daolon Wong, der die Macht der Talismane an sich reißen wollte. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 3, Folge 2: Der lebende Talisman" Die Tiere konnten ausfindig gemacht werden und nur noch der Drache fehlte. Doch da alle Drachen auf Erden ausgestorben waren konnte sich die Kraft des Drachen-Talismans nicht manifestieren. Jedoch nahm der Zauberer Daolon Wong Kontakt mit Shendu auf und mittels eines Rituals konnte er für Shendu einen neuen Körper erschaffen. Shendu erwachte zu neuem Leben und nahm die Kraft des Drachen-Talismans in sich auf und entzog dem Zauberer die Kräfte des Schweine- und des Hahnen-Talismans. Shendu machte sich auf dem Weg zu Sektion 13, um die Kräfte aus den Tieren an sich zu reißen. Zwar gelang es Jackie Chan und Jade die Tiere aus Sektion 13 raus zu schaffen, doch Shendu konnte sie im Zoo erwischen und nahm den Tieren die Talisman-Kräfte und konnte so seine vollständigen Kräfte erhalten. Bevor er seine Rache an Jackie Chan und Jade bekam tauchte der Onkel mit der Einheit aus Sektion 13 auf und vollzog jenen Zauber, den ihm Daolon Wong verraten hatte, mit der einst Lo Pei Shendu in eine Statue verwandelte. Die Talismane und Shendu kamen in Hochsicherheitsverwahrung von Sektion 13. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 3, Folge 15: Der ewige Shendu" Staffel 4 Es stellte sich heraus, dass Shendu dereinst die Maske des Shadowkhans besaß, um so die Kontrolle über die Schattenkrieger zu erlangen. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 4, Folge 1: Die Masken der Schattenkrieger" Es geschah, dass Drago, der zukünftige Sohn von Shendu, aus der Zukunft kam mit der Absicht seinen Vater zu befreien und die Zeit der Drachen einzuleiten, was jedoch von Jackie Chan, Jade und der zukünftigen Jade vereitelt werden konnte und so in Gewahrsam von Sektion 13 geriet. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 4, Folge 11: Besuch aus der Zukunft" Staffel 5 Drago hatte das Bestreben alle acht Dämonen-Chis an sich zu reißen, was Jackie Chan und seine Freunde verhindern möchten. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 5, Folge 1: Das Erbe der Dämonen" Im entscheidenden Konflikt mit Drago, der alle acht Dämonen-Chis in sich trug, mischte Shendu, der durch einen Zauber des Onkels zum Leben erweckt wurde, mit. Jade wies ihre Freunde an Shendu die Talismane zu übergeben. Das führte dazu, dass Shendu seine vollständigen Kräfte erhielt und im weiteren Gefecht landeten Vater und Sohn in der Unterwelt, wo sie sich weiter bekriegten. "Jackie Chan Adventures – Staffel 5, Folge 12: Die Kräfte der Dämonen – Teil 2" Galerie File:Shendu statue form Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu als Statue File:Shendu Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu als lebender Drache File:Shendu as Spirit Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu als Geist File:Shendu and his siblings Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu und seine Geschwister File:Shendu in Valmont Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu in Valmonts Körper File:Shendu as ruler of alternate china Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu als Herrscher im alternativen China File:Shendu Rebirth Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendus Wiedergeburt File:Shendu as statue in section 13 Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu als Statue in Sektion 13 File:Shendu and his son drago in their banishment Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg|Shendu und sein Sohn Drago in gemeinsamer Verbannung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen